In the past, various mounting devices have been used to attach a grass catcher to a reel mower cutting unit. Typically, a grass catcher may be mounted directly in front of a reel mower cutting unit to collect grass clippings discharged from the cutting unit as it moves forward in the mowing position.
Grass mowing machines such as walk behind greensmowers, triplex riding greensmowers, fairway mowers and trim mowers may have reel mower cutting units that can pivot on one or more axes of rotation. For example, each reel mower cutting unit may be mounted to a machine allowing the cutting unit to pitch on a horizontal axis parallel to the reel, roll on a horizontal axis in the direction of travel, and/or yaw or steer on a vertical axis. The pivoting action allows the cutting unit to better follow the ground surface, avoid scalping, and provide a more uniform height of cut.
While a reel mower cutting unit pivots, it is important that the grass catcher remain close enough to the cutting unit so that grass clippings do not fall into a gap between the cutting unit and grass catcher. To accomplish this, some grass catcher mounting devices have been designed to allow the grass catcher to pivot and move along with the reel mower cutting unit. Additionally, some grass catchers are mounted to a separate frame or to the grass mowing machine traction unit so that the reel mower cutting unit itself does not support the weight of the grass catcher.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,533,326 and 6,341,478 relate to a triplex greensmower having a grass catcher mounted on a carrier frame in front of each reel mower cutting unit, with a pair of horns supporting the ends of the grass catcher. The '478 patent also relates to a pivot axis connection that is located forwardly and above the cutting unit so the grass catcher can yaw or steer.
Other grass mowing machines have mounting devices in which the reel mower cutting unit substantially supports the grass catcher. These machines include walk behind greensmowers in which the cutting unit helps support the frame or traction unit in the mowing position. Additionally, fairway mowers may have reel mower cutting units that substantially support the weight of both the lift arm and the grass catcher attached to the lift arm.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,924,663; 6,487,837 and 6,802,175 relate to a walk behind greensmower having a grass catcher that is slidably mounted onto a pair of tines supported by each side of a reel mower cutting unit. Additionally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,622,464 and 7,191,584 relate to a walk behind reel mower with a grass catcher mounted by two transversely spaced sockets on the reel mower frame that receive two rearwardly extending seating pins on the grass catcher.
A grass catcher mounting device offered by Deere & Company on riding greensmowers includes a hook extending forwardly from the traction unit frame, which may be connected to a handle on a bail under the grass catcher. The bail is pivotably mounted to the reel mower cutting unit, allowing the grass catcher to pitch on a horizontal axis with respect to the reel. The handle slides on the hook as the grass catcher yaws or steers with the cutting unit. To install, the grass catcher is positioned on the bail, then the hook is fastened or latched to the handle. To remove the grass catcher, the two actions are reversed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,931 relates to a slidable grass catcher with a laterally extending rail on the cutting unit, and a pair of hooks on the grass catcher that engage the rail. U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,313 relates to a grass catcher support assembly includes upper and lower support members at each side of the cutting unit that support the grass catcher, with cables attached between the upper and lower support members.
Although these grass catcher mounting devices are effective, it is desirable to provide a device that simplifies operator installation and removal of the grass catcher from the machine. For example, a mounting device is needed allowing an operator to install and remove the grass catcher with one hand. There is a need for a grass catcher mounting device that is less complex and costly than existing devices. A grass catcher mounting device is needed having fewer parts, especially those that extend outwardly or forwardly from a reel mower cutting unit and/or grass catcher basket. Additionally, a simple and inexpensive mounting device is needed that allows the grass catcher to pitch, roll and yaw, while minimizing any gap between the reel mower cutting unit and grass catcher during mowing operations.